zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 10
Summary Thrall causes the extinction of the Twilit Parasites and restores Light to Lanayru Province. Then he goes around picking up more stuff than one person should ever be allowed to carry. Twilit Parasite hunt #3 This is the biggest Parasite hunt in the game; it covers the majority of Lanayru Province. When you leave Lanayru's spring you'll see a Twilit Parasite (or, rather, its electric charge) run up the bridge to the left. Don't follow him just yet; instead, go right and swim across the lake to find a Parasite hanging out near the waterfall. Total: 1/16 Head back to the Spring entrance and head along the bridge, then kill the Parasite running around here. Total: 2/16 Head over the next large patch of land to encounter another trio of Twilit Messengers; kill them for yet another Portal you can use. Then run along the wooden planks leading over to the floating house; the third Parasite is flying around behind it. Total: 3/16 Go back to the Portal you just created and look for a slope next to the wooden bridge leading to the spring. Follow it and jump across some gaps: one straight ahead, then one to the right, and finally one to the left. After the third gap, you should be able to go up a hill to find a Parasite hiding in some grass (he'll burrow underground if you're too slow). Total: 4/16. ' * Don't fall off the platforms, or you'll have to swim all the way back to Fyer's house and try again. Not fun. With these four Parasites taken care of, head to the small island near Fyer's place and use the Hawk Grass to call that giant Twilit Kargarok; we need to get up the river, and he's exactly what we need to do that. Keep an eye on the mini-map for the ''four Parasites on the way up; as you approach some Parasites, activate your Senses and L-Target one, then use A to charge into it. You'll kill it and grab the Tear at the same time. '''Total:8/16 At Upper Zora's River, run over and check Iza's spirit (sitting on the steps) to make another Parasite pop out of the steps; kill it and run up the steps to cross the river. Total: 9/16 On a tall ledge overlooking the river is another Howling Stone; use it to cause the golden wolf to appear in West Hyrule Field. * This time, the tune's the Requiem of Spirit from Ocarina of Time! Listen to the Zoras nearby to hear about a waterway that leads to Hyrule Castle. Don't follow them just yet though; there's some more Parasites in Zora's Domain. Head into Zora's Domain and deal with the two Parasites in the center of the pool of water (stand on the floating plant-things so you can attack), then head past the two rocks jutting out of the water on the east side and follow the ramp to another one buried in the ground. Total: 12/16 head to the west side of the pool and use M-jumps to make your way up the waterfall. Keep an eye out for a trail of Rupees; when you find it, follow it and jump across to a ledge. Follow the ledge to another Parasite. Total: 13/16 Now warp to the top of the Domain and ram the southeast wall to knock another one down. Total: 14/16 Finally we can go get the Tear in Castle Town. Leave Zora's Domain and follow the river until it splits; take the branch to the right to end up back in North Hyrule Field. Head for the western entrance, where you're stopped by another trio of Messengers. Deal with them to create a much-needed Portal, then go into town and grab the Tear next to Telma's Bar. If you killed the Parasite the first time you came here, the Tear should just be floating around in the alley. Total: 15/16 That's all of the Parasites marked on the map, but... we're still missing one? Lo and behold, the missing Parasite appears out of nowhere back at Lake Hylia! Warp over there and swim out to some floating debris in the water. Twilit Bloat Say what you will about Bloat; I think it looks cool. A huge ball of electricity floats up out of the water, but there's nothing else... Turn on your Senses to see the biggest, nastiest Parasite ever. Bloat will fly around a bit before trying to ram you; when it attacks, jump to the side and pounce on it, then hammer the A button until it shakes you off. You'll need to do this three times to move on. Fortunately, there's crates with Hearts on the debris in case you get hit (un''fortunately, Bloat seems to enjoy breaking them as it's flying around...). After three bite sessions, Bloat will just float on its back in the water and play dead. Jump onto its stomach and charge an area attack, then let it loose to hit all six of the orange bulbs sticking out of it. Bloat's defeated, and it leaves behind the final Tear of Light (we should at least get a huge Tear for that...); grab it to return the Light and initiate an annoying cutscene where Lanayru (in the form of a giant snake) tells you the history of the Fused Shadows. Sidequesting mania! Lanayru Province is huge, so there's going to be a LOT to do. Lantern Cavern 2 Since we're starting out at Lake Hylia, we may as well start here. Wander around near the south side of the lake until you find a wooden ramp leading to a ladder. Climb the ladder and look for a boulder in the left wall. Blow it up to reveal the second Lantern Cavern. * One of the wooden crates nearby has a Fairy in it if you need one. Also, make sure you have at least one more Bomb (don't worry about having a full supply; there's 3 chests with Bombs inside), and that one of your Bottles is empty so you can get some Yellow Chu Jelly. ** There's a lot of money to get in here, but don't worry about running out of room in your wallet. We'll have to come back later anyway, and by then we'll have a bigger one. Every chest I don't mention is money. Head north to the first room and light the torch in the center so you can see without your Lantern (try to conserve Oil as much as you can). Blow up the boulders in here to open the way forward and a couple alcoves with chests; one chest (guarded by Keese) has some Bombs and the other has 10 Rupees. Head east and turn north. Light another torch and kill a Yellow Chu (it's actually 2 Chus merged together, so you can refill your Lantern and bottle some for later), then bomb the east rock to continue. Quickly light the next torch and retreat to the hallway to avoid an Imp Poe, and use Bomb Arrows to open the northern tunnel and an alcove to the east (which has a chest with Arrows inside). Head up the north tunnel, but be careful of the pits (and Tektites). Snipe a Beamos in the next room and (after lighting the torch to the east) bomb the west rock to move on. Lighting the two torches in here makes a chest with an Orange Rupee (worth a whopping 100!) appear; grab it if you have room (if you don't, it'll be here on our next trip) and blow up the west rock to move on. Light the next torch and kill a Dodongo, then blow up the two rocks. The shaft of light in the north alcove leads back to the entrance ('don't take it!), and the west one leads onward. Head west and around the corner. Light another torch and bomb the rocks, then kill the Tektites that came out of the north alcove and open the chest they were guarding for some more Bombs. Now go down the west tunnel, and watch out for the pits. Shoot another Beamos- okay, this is getting boring. I'll just tell you which hallways to take from here: north, south (bomb a rock in the next room for more Bombs), east (Slingshot ammo in the north alcove for some reason...), south (watch out for lots of pits, Keese, and Torch Slugs). In the final room, light the two torches (careful of the Imp Poe) to make a chest with a Piece of Heart appear! '''Piece of Heart Total: 15/45 * Heart Container Total: 8/20 Leave through the shaft of light behind the chest. Flight-by-Fowl If you easily become mentally scarred by strange people who dress a lot like clowns, I suggest you either forget about a 100% clear or find somebody to do this part for you. Or suck it up, grow a pair, and do it yourself After the lengthy trip through Lantern Cavern 2, head out into the lake and go to Fyer's house (shouldn't be hard to find). Talk to him, he spouts some mumbo-jumbo about "fantastication" and offers to send you on a "ride" for 10 Rupees. Pay up and walk into his house, which turns out to be a giant cannon in disguise. He shoots you up onto a wooden platform attached to a house high above the lake. * Until you get another ability later in the game, Fyer's cannon is the only way to leave Lake Hylia. First look up at the roof of the house and locate a fan near the corner; throw your Gale Boomerang at it to stop a rotating platform on an island far below (you don't have to do this, but it makes the next part a lot easier). Now head inside (after Midna interrupts you) and go down the ladder, and look for a strange guy inside. Talk to the weird guy, who'll lend you a Cucco for 20 Rupees. Pay up, grab a Cucco, and jump off the ledge to get away from this creep. Steer the Cucco down to the tiered island floating on the lake. The smallest platform (on top of a tall pole, and an orange circle on it) is where you should try to land (if you didn't turn the fan, it'll be spinning and harder to land on). This is what you'll find in the chests on the island, from the highest tier (rotating platform) to the lowest one (second one from the bottom): 100 Rupees, Piece of Heart (Piece of Heart Total: 16/45), 50 Rupees, 20 Rupees, 10 Rupees. Claim your prizes, then pay Fyer another 10 Rupees to get back out of the Lake Hylia area. * The Orange Rupee on the rotating platform respawns; if you keep taking a Cucco down to the chest, you can get 70 Rupees (100 - 10 for Fyer's cannon and 20 for a Cucco) each trip. Hidden Skill #3: Back Slice From Falbi's place, head up the wooden steps and head towards Castle Town (optionally find some Horse Grass near the road to get Jaina), but hang a left when you get to the western bridge to town. Follow the wall until you find a raised ledge, where you'll see the Golden Wolf. Climb up and go to him to learn the Back Slice. * The Back Slice is one of the best Hidden Skills in the game; with it, you're more than a match for most of the advanced enemies you'll face (even the high-end guys like Darknuts). Use it, master it, and above all else, LOVE IT! Some Golden Bugs Right now, we can get up to 10 of the Golden Bugs. But we're not going to get all of them just yet; some of them are in places we have to go to later, so we'll pick them up then. Head towards the southern end of this section of Hyrule Field and look for a clump of flowers; the Male Butterfly is flitting around in them. Then look for a ledge above and to the right of the path to Lake Hylia; aim the Gale Boomerang up there until the yellow lock-on reticle appears, then send it up to pull down the Female Butterfly. Golden Bug Total: 12/24 Head over towards the bridge over Lake Hylia. When you're on the bridge, turn around and aim the Boomerang at the wall until you find something to target; it's the Male Mantis. Then cross the bridge and look around under the giant tree; on one of the walls you'll find the Female Mantis (get rid of the Chus and, if it's night, Stalhounds first). Golden Bug Total: 14/24 Screwing around in town Now it's time to do what we've been waiting to do since the game started: Go to Castle Town! (preferably through the west entrance) But, on the way in, you'll get stopped by the Postman (if he hasn't already found you). He has two letters: one from Barnes telling you about a new Bomb he has, and one from the "Lanayru Tourist Association" about some things to do up at Zora's River. We'll get to those later. The creepy bug girl and a Piece of Heart for 1000 Rupees Head to the right and talk to Charlo, the old guy standing there. He asks you to donate money for "peace in Hyrule". It might sound like a scam, but give him ALL your money (try to keep track, and don't give it to him in 30s if you can help it) for now; you should have a good amount after clearing out Lake Hylia's Lantern Cavern. Now take the alley south of you, past the circus tent (can't do anything with that right now), and into the southern section of town. In the next section, enter the first door you find (I suggest muting your TV...); inside is weird music, a bunch of insect-themed things, and a weird girl with butterfly wings. This... is Agitha. Or, rather, "Princess Agitha of the insect kingdom" if you feel the need to dignify her insanity (people think Purlo is the TP version of Tingle, when Agitha fits so much better...). Anyway, talk to her (crazy b**** thinks you're a grasshopper...) and give her one of your Golden Bugs (don't ask why she wants them...). She gets really happy and gives you the Big Wallet, which holds up to 600 Rupees. Hurray. Now give her more Bugs to fill up your Wallet; she gives you 50 for the first Bug in a pair, and 100 for the second in a pair. * As if she wasn't creepy enough, whenever you try to leave with a Bug she says "I know you have bugs..." before Thrall opens the door. Fewer times we have to come here, the better... Head back to Charlo and give him the 600 Rupees you just got from Agitha, then go back to Agitha and give her more of your Bugs. Return to Charlo once more and make your donations; when you've donated 1000 Rupees, a Piece of Heart floats down from the sky! Piece of Heart Total: 17/45 Shopping at Chudley's Emp- 2000 RUPEES FOR 10 ARROWS?! Unload any Bugs you have left, then head for the central area of Castle Town. In the southeast corner you'll find Castle Town's store. But when you try to go in the guy at the door says he won't let you in with such dirty boots. Dude, don't be dissin' Thrall's boots. Anyway, talk to the kid near the store entrance, who offers to clean your shoes for 10 Rupees. Eh, why not, we have the money. * Soal's good at cleaning shoes; your boots actually sparkle when he's done. Now we can head inside. Chudley sells just about everything here; Arrows, all three Bomb types, Red and Blue Potions, and Magic Armor! Don't get your hopes up, though. The Magic Armor costs 100,000 Rupees, and Chudley doesn't do payment plans. Don't bother trying to buy anything else, either; his "cheapest" product is 10 Arrows for 2000 Rupees. * He charges so much that only rich people can afford his stuff, yet his merchandise is something that only those who can't afford it would need. Not a very smart business tactic, Chudley. Goron Trading Post However, if you head through the door in the southwest corner of the town's center, you'll find a trading post run by Gorons. The two young Gorons sell Lantern Oil and Red Potion (30 Rupees each), and the adult Goron sells 30 Arrows for 40 Rupees; a little inflated, but it's the best price you'll get in Castle Town for quite a while. A couple more Bugs One last thing to do before we go where we need to. Leave town via the southern exit to enter the last section of Hyrule Field. Head down the stairs and look at the row of trees on the right; near one of them is the Female Ladybug. Then head down to the grassy area and hang a left, towards the stone tower. Near the top on one side is the Male Ladybug; bring him down with the Boomerang and add him to your collection. Golden Bug Total: 16/24 Back to work Now go back into town and head for Telma's bar. Watch the cutscene, and Thrall gets roped into protecting Telma and Ilia while they bring Prince Ralis to Kakariko Village. Oh, and Ilia has amnesia for some reason; joy. You see another cutscene where they're looking at the bridge from an amphitheater near Castle Town and... is that King Bulblin on the bridge? Seems he didn't get the message last time... Anyway, you finally get control of Thrall. Ride to the bridge and get ready for another fight. King Bulblin: Round 2 It's kinda like the bridge section from the last fight, except you can't hit him with your sword; the shields strapped to his arms protect him from that. However, King Bulblin doesn't know that you've picked up a new toy since the last fight. Ride towards him and pull out the Bow, and get an arrow ready. When he's a short distance away, shoot the arrow between the shields to make him veer away. If you did it right, he'll miss and you can get to the other end of the bridge; turn around and repeat the process to defeat him. King Bulblin loses control of his mount, and Lord Bullbo slams into the bridge wall, sending King Bulblin flying off. Something comes flying up to Thrall; keys to the gates blocking your path to Kakariko! Let Telma get ahead of you when she comes up. Follow the wagon and make sure you have the Gale Boomerang equipped; you're gonna need it. Thrall the escort Telma follows the road to the first gate, but along the way are some ledges above the trail with Bulblin Archers. Don't waste time trying to kill them, since Telma gets through here pretty quickly; instead, keep an eye on the wagon. The Bulblins will try to shoot the wagon, which will set it on fire. If that happens, get close and target the wagon, then send the Boomerang to put the fires out. Once you pass the Bulblins, it's a safe trip to the first gate. When you reach it, get off Jaina and unlock the gate, then hop back on. Telma steers out into the southern portion of Hyrule Field (the first one you encountered), but before long a bunch of Bulblin Riders appear. Stick close to the wagon and Spin Attack the ones that come near you, extinguishing flames as needed; don't bother trying to kill all the Riders, since they keep coming. Keep an eye out as the wagon nears the path to Kakariko Gorge. A Kargaroc appears, carrying a Bomb. When you spot it, target and throw the Boomerang, which makes the Bomb blow up the Kargaroc. If you don't kill the Kargaroc in time, it drops the Bomb in front of Telma and she's forced to turn; then you have to protect her as she circles around the field to try again. In Kakariko Gorge you'll encounter another Kargaroc who tries to drop one in front of the bridge; kill him before he gets the chance. Protect the wagon until it reaches the gate, then clear some of the Riders so you can unlock it. The wagon goes through, and you're done as soon as you follow. New Bombs and a present from Rutela Another cutscene, and Rutela appears. She leads you into the graveyard, up to a stone with an image of the Zora's Sapphire on it. The stone disappears, revealing a small hole; crawl through to find a pool and an ornate gravestone. Rutela says some things and the gravestone slides back to reveal a small compartment, where you find the Zora Armor! Now we can swim and breathe freely underwater, but we take double damage from fire and ice attacks wile wearing it. Now head back to Barnes' shop and sell your Bombs (go the the right end of the counter), then buy some Water Bombs. They're almost the same as regular Bombs, but you can use them underwater. Grab some Horse Grass and call Jaina, then head for the northern section of Hyrule Field. Some more goodies before the next dungeon One of the trees by the road on the western end of the field has a flock of Guays roosting in it. You'll find a Golden Beetle crawling on the tree; deal with the Guays, then use the Boomerang to get the Beetle. Then head towards the northern end of the area, on the stone paths. Look on the lower path until you find the other Beetle crawling over a bombable rock. Golden Bug Total: 18/24 * Remember this rock, but don't worry about blowing it up yet. The item you need to use inside is in a later dungeon. On the minimap you sould see a small section pointing north; go to it and Bomb the rocks you find to reveal a cave, and go inside. You end up in Zora's Domain. Follow the path, blow up a couple more boulders (you'll either have to use Bomb Arrows or time your throw on the second one; the Bomb will roll downhill if you set it down), and go into the room with the warp point. Jump into the pool and sink/swim down, where you find the giant rock we used to melt the ice. Drop a Water Bomb next to it; when it blows up, a Goron pops out! Put on the Iron Boots and talk to him; he thanks you for getting him out and gives you another Bomb Bag. Swim back up and head out. Go down the waterfall and swim over to the land on the left, then follow the trail up to find a Golden Dragonfly. Golden Bug Total: 19/24 Then head out of Zora's Domain into Upper Zora's River. * When you're leaving the section with the dragonfly, you should notice the two rocks sticking out of the water and the red fish swimming around. Those are Reekfish. They reek. Which is how they got their name. And you can't catch them until you get a special "bait" later on, so put your Fishing Rod away. Once you leave Zora's Domain, swim over to the left shore and find a door in the wall. This takes you to the Fishing Pond. Mostly you'd come here for fun, but there are a few things here that we should get. Head along the right wall until you find a small pond on the right. Toss your line in, and the first thing you fish up is an Empty Bottle! Yayness! Now we need to see the person inside the house. Go inside and talk to Hena to rent a boat. You can go for the fish if you want (see below if you want to know more about lure fishing), but for now there's something more important to do here. In the boat, row towards the stone arch in the center of the pond; on the way you should see something on a ledge. Get closer and pull out the fishing rod, then try to send the lure up onto the ledge; if you do it right, you'll hook the Piece of Heart sitting there! Piece of Heart Total: 18/45 Exit the Fishing Pond when you're done and head for the other building. Before you talk to Iza, snag the other Golden Dragonfly with the Boomerang. Golden Bug Total: 20/24 Talk to her; she says she's closed. Bummer. But when you start walking away, magic walls box you in and a trio of Twilit Messengers drops from the sky. Deal with them, and Iza is impressed by how you dealt with them. She invites you inside and tells you the problem: Boulders fell into the river, and now the flow is blocked. She loans you some Bombs and Arrows so you can blow them up; do it, and she gives you a boat so you can get downriver to the next blockage; she also says you can keep the Bomb Bag she loaned you. Let the water carry you downstream until you meet a Zora, who is actually Iza's part-time employee. Blow up the nearby boulders and follow the Zora, who leads you all the way to Lake Hylia. At the end, you're rewarded with the game's third Bomb Bag! But we're not done just yet. From Lake Hylia, head all the way back to Iza's place and talk to her. Now she's running a minigame where you go down the river in a boat, shooting pots with Bomb Arrows. * Yellow pots are worth 1 point. * Red pots are worth 2 points. * Hitting an obstacle with the boat causes you to lose a point. Try to stay towards the center so you don't hit the walls, and try to get as many of the pots as you can. You can have up to 30 points by the end, and if you have at least 25 you'll win the Giant Bomb Bags, which double the carrying capacity of all your Bomb Bags! * Make sure you have a Bomb Bag with Water Bombs, or at least an empty one. And... that's pretty much everything you can do for now. No more Pieces of Heart, no more Golden Bugs, no more upgrades and collectibles. Not much else to do but head into the Lakebed Temple. Swim down to the bottom of the lake, where you find a bunch of Zoras swimming around. One of them (he's floating next to a geyser) will fill one of your Bomb Bags with Water Bombs for 90 Rupees, so you don't have to run all the way to Kakariko if you run out. Look around for a circular stone section with cracks in it; Bomb it to create a geyser, and drop another on the geyser. The second Bomb floats up and blows up a boulder, which was blocking the entrance to the Temple. When you're ready, swim inside. Thrall: Master Angler This section is for the people who have an interest in spending time at Hena's Fishing Pond. * This does not tell you how to get the Sinking Lure. Why? Because I've never been able to get the damn thing, even when I did everything the guides said to. Inside Hena's hut you can get a "tour" by looking at things in 1st-person; one of them is a fish tank full of Greengills. Whenever you catch a fish while lure fishing, Hena will put it in the tank (she only keeps the biggest, though). The first time you rent a boat, you'll only get the rental charge of 20 Rupees; every time after that, you can pay either 20 Rupees for just the boat or 100 Rupees for the boat and having Hena come with you. There's no real difference between them, so paying for the guide is just if you want to spend your money. The other interesting thing is the mini-game on your left when you walk in. It's a game Hena made called "Rollgoal"; you have to guide a ball across some narrow blocks to a goal without letting it fall off, or letting the timer run out (you have 2 minutes, which is more than enough time). It's 5 Rupees to play, and you get 10 if you win. Each time you win, Hena will put together a new "level" after you leave the building; there are 8 rounds in total. Once you've beaten all 8 levels, Hena will let let you use a Frog Lure when you rent a boat. Once you've unlocked the Frog Lure, there's no real reason to keep playing Rollgoal unless you want to see how far you can go; you're playing the same 8 levels, just with a shorter timer each time you beat all of them. When you're lure fishing, you get three lures to choose from (plus the Frog Lure if you've unlocked it): * The basic lure, which works just fine for catching most of the fish in the pond. * The Spinner lure, which attracts "nervous fish" (most likely fish you recently hooked but didn't manage to catch; they tend to ignore your lure if they escaped getting caught). * The Popper lure, which attracts fish in deep water. There are 3 kinds of fish you can catch here (NOTE: Fish caught with a lure aren't recorded in your Fishing Journal): * Hyrule Bass, which can be found throughout the pond; chances are they'll be your first catch. * Hylian Pike, which cluster around the north side of the stone arch in the middle of the pond. * Ordon Catfish, which are in random places around the pond (I usually find them by the northernmost shore). The Hylian Loach There's one fish that Hena says is a legendary catch: the Hylian Loach. And your collection in Hena's fish tank wouldn't be complete without it. First, the things you'll need to do: * Unlock the Frog Lure. The Loach will ignore any lure other than the Frog Lure (except the Sinking Lure). * Practice setting the hook with the Frog Lure. It's tricky to do, so you should practice on some of the other fish. * Get the Fishing Pond's weather to summertime, since the Loach only comes out in the summer. To change the season, simply leave the Fishing Pond and come back in. You'll know it's summer when the leaves on the trees are green. With these things done, rent a boat and row to the northern end. You're looking for a section full of lily pads. Once you've found it, switch to the Frog Lure and keep tossing your line in and bringing it back until you get a bite. When you do, set the hook at the right time and bring the fish in. With luck, you'll get the Loach! * Finding the Loach in the lily pads is a pain. First the lily pads block your view, then for some reason it's always raining when you fish over there, so the water's cloudy and you can't see a damn thing in it. Catching the Loach also gets you a small reward. Remember those photos of Hena and her siblings on the wall? You get a picture of yourself holding up the Loach added to the gallery. End of Part 10 <-- Back to Part 9 [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Lakebed Temple|On to Lakebed Temple -->]] Category:Walkthroughs